


Ravens and Death

by Maemi2295



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maemi2295/pseuds/Maemi2295
Summary: So I originally wrote this and posted it to tumblr, but now I'm going to post it here!Be kind to me, it's one of my first fanfics for The Adventure Zone. and the first real "fan" thing I've actually written on this site. It’s just a take on the Raven Queen really, a thought that came like right as i was about to fall asleep. this was also a little bit inspired by Adrian von Ziegler’s Dreamseer.I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you do!





	Ravens and Death

It is dark in this sky less plane. Dark in deep reds and muted violets. Feathers gather at the throne, an elegant hand raises to stroke the chest of a proud raven. Usually it was cold here, so cold. Those brought before her judgement were usually unworthy of the warmth the dark could bring.

But this occasion was not for them. These were worthy.

They were children, presented before her by her loyal emissaries. They stared up at her, wide eyes filled with tears, little forms shaking. She could not stop the sad coos that spilled from her. Hold no pity for those who suffer and die, for death is the natural end of life. She only held a pity for their fear, they were small, they did not understand that this was natural. Normally, she was cold and precise in her judgement, without a hint of hesitance.

But these children did not deserve her cold judgement.

She stood, kneeling down on the ground to them, her form giant compared to theirs.

These were children lost, none on this side to wait for them, and none to miss them in life.

She scooped them into her hands, a smile formed as she trilled softly for them, a finger softly smoothing ones hair. Her soft tones soothed their fear, her heart, hardly cold and dead, warmed a little more at their smiles. They would become hers, a part of her flock. Here they would be given a chance. They would learn and guide other lost souls to their proper resting places.

She stood with them still in her hands. A nest for them to rest…it had been so long since she had needed one. She placed them close, so she could keep a watchful eye.

Her ravens shrieked in a muted joy of having new brothers and sisters. She only wished for them to have someone on the other side for them. So their lonely souls would not be in anguish.

None would wander alone here.

Death did not always have to be cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment or some Kudos!


End file.
